The Cell Culture ore is established as a resource for all projects in the SCOR. The specific aims are: 1. Acquisition of normal and CF tissue. 2. Generation of in vitro models of human airway epithelia. 3. Production of cultured cells for investigators in the SCOR. 4. Characterization of cultured and native epithelia. a. Electrophysiologic analysis b. Morphologic evaluation. c. Genotyping of CF cells. d. Identification of microorganisms. 5. Research and development of new methods for the cultured and study of airway epithelia. 6. Teaching investigators the methods for developing in vitro model systems. 7. Record keeping relevant to tissue acquisition and cell culture. 8. Obtaining approval and record keeping for cell and animal studies from regulatory committees. 9. Cryogenic maintenance and cataloging of cell lines. 10. Provision of cells, plasmids, and viruses to investigators at other institutions.